It is known that many products are subjected to counterfeiting. It is estimated that as of 2006 counterfeit products may represent 7% or so of the articles for sale in certain industries, such as pharmaceutical, fashion and the computer industry. Attempts to overcome counterfeiting include holographic labels but these themselves may be faked and are expensive to produce.